


His Sinful Blood

by Darkon52



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkon52/pseuds/Darkon52
Summary: Shirou is uncomfortable. Her mouth is warm, and her tongue laps at the painful bite, soothing it with its wave-like sweep. Sakura opens her eyes, and he feels the way her hot breath slithers over his skin. He blushes. His pants are getting tight, and he feels disgusted at himself for thinking about her in such a way. Somewhere within the darkness of his mind says ‘imagine that cute mouth of hers somewhere else…’ Shirou’s eyes darted around, focusing on the rain outside the window. He tried to focus on the pitter-patter of the rain, but it is practically nonexistent compared to her quiet, desperate breaths and the wet noises her mouth makes as it envelopes him.A lewder version of the scene in heaven's feel where Sakura drinks Shirou's blood.
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Matou Sakura
Kudos: 3





	His Sinful Blood

Shirou stands at her doorway. 

“Um… Would you like to…” Sakura whispers something under her breath, but her mouth shuts before she lets out her question. 

“No!” Sakura blurts. I’ll be fine if you could give me a small amount of your blood.”

It's a strange request, but Shirou isn't one to question what she needs right now. He stutters out a “Sure.” Bringing his pointer finger to his mouth, he bites the skin open. The crimson ichor dribbles down his skin, marking the area Sakura will savor. 

“Is this okay?” He holds out his hand, bringing the offending hand so close to her that she can barely utter a reply. 

“Yes.” 

The softness of her voice sends shivers down his spine, hinting at the strangely intimate act they are about to take part in. Her soft, gentle hands clasp around his calloused ones, and she brings it closer. Her skin is thrumming now, heat pulsing from below her stomach. It almost takes all of her willpower not to shove him against the wall. _Bad girl. ‘You don't deserve to drink something so special after thinking about him that way.’_ Sakura punishes herself within her mind, closing her eyes so that she can’t see the expression on his face. 

Shirou is uncomfortable. Her mouth is warm, and her tongue laps at the painful bite, soothing it with its wave-like sweep. Sakura opens her eyes, and he feels the way her hot breath slithers over his skin. He blushes. His pants are getting tight, and he feels disgusted at himself for thinking about her in such a way. Somewhere within the darkness of his mind says ‘ _imagine that cute mouth of hers somewhere else…’_ Shirou’s eyes darted around, looking at the rain outside the window. He tried to focus on the pitter-patter of the rain, but it is practically nonexistent compared to her quiet, desperate breaths and the wet noises her mouth makes as it envelopes him.

Sakura disconnects. It feels like the hardest thing she has ever had to do. Senpai was like a drug to her now, and he had just fed her desire in a way that left her aching for more. A strand of her saliva glints as it slowly tugs apart. The small time hunger has disappeared, but consuming her Shirou in such a way was truly destroying her. His voice breaks her from her trance.

“Ah- Are you okay?” His eyes shone with something she couldn't quite place. Sakura lets out a final breath, staring into his amber orbs. She smiles and nods. 

“I-I see. Well then g-good night.” Shirou backs up so she can close her door.

“Okay.”

Sakura collapses against the door. ‘ _I shouldn’t go any further’._ As she curls into a ball, she thinks of the hardworking, earnest, pure senpai she had just _Defiled. ‘I can't contaminate him any more than this.’_

Shirou is disgusted with himself. He thinks of the desperate noises she had made as he palms his raging hard-on through his pants. He knew something was wrong with her form that earring, but he didn't stop himself. ‘ _Get rid of it now, before i do something stupid in front of her.’_ He thinks about her deceptively sultry tongue, the one that he wished was doing work somewhere else. With Saber gone, and Fuji-nee out, he can take all the time he wants. He imagines the same scenario from earlier, but this time, after finishing, Sakura pulls him closer. He can imagine the way her body would feel, soft curves pressed against him, heat thrumming beneath her skin. He would want to capture her mouth with his, and fervently collapse in a battle of passion. Shirou teases himself slowly, because in his scenario, he didn't want to rush Sakura. He wants to hear more. He wants to hear every sound she makes as he claims her perfect little body. ‘ _God, I'm sick for imagining this.’_ He was betraying her. Only a few rooms away was the very girl he was fantasizing about, suffering as her whole world changed. _‘Why not make fantasy reality?’_ That dark presence from before. That was why he was doing this. He would sate the beast’s hunger, and Sakura would be safe from him in the morning.

The fire _raged_ within her body. Sakura couldn't stop. It hurt. Her fingers pumped away, tweaking and pinching and sliding, but sakura could not be sated. What she needed was only a few rooms away. _’How expected. A whore such as myself would be slavering over someone like that.’_ She knows it’s wrong. Being wrong made it feel so good though. If Shirou were here, he would devour her. 

“Make more sounds for me.” says Dream Shirou. His body is pressed against her back, imprinting every inch of his chest into her. She wants to scream his name so that he will burst into the room. Then, she could claim him. No, that's not what she wants. She doesn't know what she wants. She wants him. She wants him to hold her gently and comfort her, away from all the worms and conclusions that fog up her mind. Sakura is exhausted. Slumber pulls her in, and she is a shadow once more. Sakura will sate her hunger, and Senpai will be safe from her in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope your sick desires have been sated by this little one-shot I thought of at 2AM. I haven't read the VN, so you guys can crucify me. Anyway, I will now re-enter hibernation and not post anything for 12 years.


End file.
